KP-TMNT: The Power of Family
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: KP-TMNT crossover. When a evil force becomes interested in Ron's powers, and takes him prisoner, Kim must seek help from four brothers who can help her face her new enemy. Will Kim be able to save Ron? The lines of friends and enemies blur as Kim Possible faces her greatest threat yet... (warning love triangles and character death)


"Tonight you have learned the final and greatest truth of the Ninja: that ultimate mastering comes not from the body, but from the mind. Together, there is nothing your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other, draw upon one another, and always remember the power that binds you." – Master Splinter

**KPTMNT: The Power of Family **

**Chapter 1: Betrayal **

**Somewhere in New York City… **

An Asian man in black robes sat before a series of monitors. "I wish for an explanation," the man's deep, cold voice spoke to a girl in the shadows.

"An explanation for what, Father?" The girl asked, eyes looking everywhere but at the man.

The man hit a button and the screens came to life. Two towering green aliens stood over an unconscious Kim Possible, Dr. Drakken and Shego, but then a young man with blond hair stood up, glowing blue. Ron Stoppable. Until this point and in time barely a blip on anyone's radar. He effortlessly defeated the aliens. He became a large ping on one radar. "I wish for an explanation," the man repeated, more harshly.

The girl remained silent as the man replayed the footage again. "Our Clan… Your brothers… Your sisters... Your family… has been beaten and defeated again and again. By Freaks. A Power has been unlocked that could not only match but overpower our enemies. Your Enemies… I ask you one last time, Daughter. I wish for an explanation."

"I made an oath…" She hugged herself.

"You have made an oath… to your Clan," the man leaned forward, his scarred face slightly visible in the low lights. "Your family needs you, Daughter."

"I will… tell you what I know…" She nodded slowly.

-KPTMNT-

**Two weeks later… Middleton, Colorado **

Kim Possible leaned against the second story bathroom door of her family's newly rebuilt home, looking down at the young Asian toddler in her arms with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Did Master Sensei say how long he wanted you to stay at Yamanouchi, Ron?"

"No," Ron Stoppable's muffled voice replied from the other side of the door, "Just said that it was important, and gave me some kind of old Japanese proverb."

"What was the proverb?" Kim asked, bouncing Ron's baby sister Hana slightly.

"Um… let me think…" Ron said pausing a moment, "Chew songs on all sides, or something like that…"

"Chu songs on all sides?" Kim frowned at the saying.

"Know what it means?" Ron asked, muffled a bit more as he was brushing his teeth.

"NO!" She said quickly. If Ron had been paying closer attention he'd have caught her obvious lie. "I mean, I don't know, it could mean anything…" she closed her eyes tight, remembering one of her earlier martial arts instructors liking old samurai proverbs, _Chu songs on all sides_ meaning that 'our defeat is certain' or that 'the situation was desperate beyond all hope'.

"Well, cleaned up, prepped up and packed up, Ron-Man and the Rufus are ready to head to the Land of the Rising Sun!" Ron walked out of the bathroom dressed in his black gi and his pet naked mole rat Rufus perched on his shoulder.

Kim looked him up and down appreciatively. "You've filled that out well, Ron," She smiled a moment, "Promise me you'll be careful, and NO stupid risks."

"I'll be careful, no stupid risks," Ron nodded, "Got it."

"You have your Kimunicator packed?" Ron nodded, "Plenty of changes of clothes? The right clothes for the weather? Allergy medicine? Razor blade and shaving cream? The cologne I told you me and everyone at school hated?"

"Check on all of the above, KP?" Ron put his hands on her shoulders, "But why the cologne everyone says smells horrible?"

"I don't want you smelling nice around ninja girls when I'm not there to defend my territory," Kim winked, moving in to kiss him softly.

"I can have my stuff packed and ready in five, Ron," Kim said, holding Hana slightly tighter.

"Sensei insisted that Hana be kept away and actually said he'd prefer for you to keep a watch on her," Ron said, picking up his duffle bag and putting it on his other shoulder. "And with Mom and Dad on that fifteen day cruise, no one else is willing to watch her…"

"You call me, any trouble at all, and I'll have a favor on standby to get me there to help," Kim said quickly, "If… you need help anyway."

The couple walked out of the back door to the Yamanouchi stealth helicopter waiting on him, "And besides, your cousin and her fiancé will be here in a couple hours. Your mom and cousin would be mad if you weren't here to welcome them."

"I don't care who's here, you need me you call me, no questions ask I'm coming." Kim said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Jeez, KP, you're starting to freak me out, it's not like it's the first time I got called to the school…" Ron said frowning.

"I know… I just… have a bad feeling," She gave moved in to give him a more passionate kiss. It only lasted a few moments before the squirming between them reminded her she was holding his baby sister. She broke the kiss, smiled down and allowed Hana up to say her goodbye.

"Kick butt, brudder," The toddler said, patting Ron's cheek before kissing his nose, "Luff you…"

Ron cupped her little cheeks and kissed her forehead, "Love you too, Little Intruder."

Kim held Hana tightly as a ninja helped Ron into the black chopper. He gave the two most important women in his life a loving wave as the door shut and the chopper took flight. Kim bit her lip tightly and held Hana tightly. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong…

-KPTMNT-

**Upperton, Colorado, Tri-city International Airport**

April O'Neil stretched as she walked down the small walk way connecting their plane and the airport terminal. "C'mon, Case, we're keeping my Aunt and Uncle waiting."

"Babe, I told you I hate flying… and I meant it…" Casey Jones said following behind her with wobbly legs.

"You big baby, armies of muggers, thugs, ninjas, mutants and monsters, no sweat," April rolled her eyes, "A nice comfy airliner and you're squealing like a scared girl."

"A nice comfy death trap, one little short wire and that landing gear don't come down and SPLAT! Flatter than one of Mikey's pizzas…" He corrected.

"Speaking of which," April smiled warmly as she pulled out her cell and turned it off airplane mode. She dialed a number she had memorized, having taken care not to record it in her phone. She listened to the rap ring back tone before she heard the click. "APRIL!" four voices exclaimed making her wince and pull the phone from her ear.

She listened to the four brothers who she loved dearly ramble on and on for a few moments before she had enough. "Guys… Guys… focus. FOCUS!" She yelled into the phone, "To try to answer what questions I picked out of that mess… Yes we're ok, the ride was just fine, no turbulence, no, Casey and I did NOT join the mile high club, AND we haven't got to them yet, I think they were waiting at home and yes I will get you an autograph, Mikey." She took a deep breath and sighed, "Can I speak to Sensei, please?"

April smiled at Casey who was chuckling at their friends' antics. Then she heard another voice come on the voice and April unconsciously straightened her back and bowed her head slightly. "Hamato-sensei, we made it fine… I'm hoping you were wrong in what you felt, Sensei… and besides my cousin and her boyfriend dealt with an alien invasion with no sweat… well very little sweat. I'm sure they can deal with some Foot Ninja if they came their way… I know, we'll back them up and if we need you guys we will call immediately. What? Are you serious… sure, I'll have her boyfriend make you one of his extra cheese nacos, Sensei…"

"But yes, if anything happens you will be the first I call, Sensei," April spoke into the phone, "Hopefully you're wrong about this one and nothing bad is going to happen. Speak to you soon, Hamato-sensei. Goodbye." She ended the call and turned to Casey, "Let's get our bags and get out of here."

The couple went to the luggage carousel and waited patiently for their things. April grabbed her two suit cases while Casey grabbed his one small one and covered golf bag. "Your Aunt and Uncle here yet, Babe?"

April looked around the crowd and spotted a redheaded woman and a slightly taller man beside her with brown, greying hair. "Aunt Annie! Uncle Jim!" April waved her arm before running to her Aunt's waiting arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, April," Dr. Anne Possible replied hugging her niece, "Look at you," she said, gently pushing her back to get a good look at her. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. And what's this I hear about being engaged?"

April grinned widely and held out her hand with the diamond ring on her finger, and motioned with her other to Casey, who was pushing his long dark bangs from his eyes nervously. "This is my fiancé; Casey Jones."

"It's nice to meet you, Son," Dr. James Possible shook Casey's hand. Anne did the same, before turning her attention back to the ring on April's finger.

"This is beautiful… but is there a purpose for these other stones?" Anne asked, noting beside the diamond there were a set of smaller gems on the band, four green and one red.

"Represents our unofficial extended family back in New York," April explained softly, looking at the ring herself lovingly. "Is Kimmie and Ron with you?" She asked glancing around, "How about the twins?"

"Jim and Tim are away at camp, and Ron got called away for some personal business. Kim's back home babysitting Ron's baby sister," Anne explained, "Are you two ready to go? The car's this way…"

-KPTMNT-

**Yamanouchi School, Japan **

Ron whistled as he looked out of the window of the chopper that quickly approached the school. The doors of the school were sealed tight with a large group of ninjas positioned outside, and the outer wall of the school was rounded by rows of ninjas standing at the ready. "Looks like you guys are expecting a fight," Ron noted as the chopper landed in the center of the school grounds.

As Ron climbed out Master Sensei and Yori walked out to greet him. "Stoppable-san," Yori smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Yori," Ron greeted, hugging his friend back. As they broke their embrace, Ron put his right fist into his left hand and bowed to the elder Master Sensei.

"I am comforted of your swift arrival, Monkey Master," Sensei bowed back to the young man.

Yori glanced around at the other ninjas that accompanied Ron, "Where is Hana-chan, you did not bring her as well?" Yori asked softly.

"Nah, the Intruder needed some Kim-Shine," Ron smiled brightly, "Sometimes I think Hana only likes me because I bring Kim around her." He said, glancing to Sensei, missing the frown that grew on Yori's face.

"So, what's the Sitch MS?" Ron asked as Rufus scurried from his pocket to sit on his shoulder.

"The situation is dire, Monkey Master," Sensei turned and walked toward the central School Building, "A great evil has taken interested in the Secrets of Yamanouchi School," he explained, "And its greatest secret: you and the Han."

"Ah, new bad guy, no big," Ron smiled, "Kim will be mad she missed this."

"This is far worse than a 'new bad guy'," Sensei replied gravely, "Years ago, the Foot Clan were among the greatest of allies of the Yamanouchi Ninja. I was very close friends and allies with the leader of the Foot Clan, Grandmaster Hamato Yoshi." He glanced up, "then the day came, eighteen years ago, one of the elite of the Foot, Oroku Saki felt the call to challenge Hamato Yoshi. Grandmaster Hamato defeated him soundly. If honor was preserved, the conflict would have ended there."

"Oroku Saki attacked Grandmaster Hamato's home at night, and it was burned to the ground. The Grandmaster, his wife, and new born child were all killed in the flame," Sensei explained, "Under the leadership of Oroku Saki, since gained an alias as the Shredder due to his history of taking his enemies and cutting them to pieces after their death, the Foot Clan became little more than mercenaries and terrorists." Sensei shook his head, "Yet they have a power base and number equal to that of Yamanouchi… perhaps even greater."

"Some do question Oroku Saki's ways, but the Foot has done some good. They sponsor orphanages and various scientific research companies like TCRI," Yori spoke up as she walked between Master Sensei and Ron.

Ron gave her a confused look. "I was raised in a Foot Clan funded Orphanage before I came to Yamanouchi, Ron-san," Yori nodded, "I know they are far from good, but they are not pure evil either. I just mean perhaps we can negotiate with Oroku Saki, Master Sensei. If we can avoid a fight, should we not at least try?"

"I fear that Oroku Saki's terms will not be anything Yamanouchi nor Ron-san can accept, Yori-san," Master Sensei said, stopping and glancing around the walls at the ninja's prepared to defend form any outside attack. "We are prepared for their invasion. When Oroku Saki and his forces come, we will fight."

Suddenly the sound of broken glass and splintering wood filled the school grounds. "What?" Master Sensei gasped, glancing around in shock as ninjas in purple and black body suits began to spill out of the school buildings' windows and doors, attacking the Yamanouchi ninjas from behind. "What is the meaning of this? How did they get inside?" Sensei asked in stunned shock as he watched his students, his children being slaughtered.

"Hello, Toshimiru," a booming, almost demonic voice spoke from the main school building. A towering man walked out wearing dark metallic cybernetic armor with various spikes and blades over dark purple almost black armor. A full face mask and spiked helmet hid his features as he walked slowly toward Ron, Yori and Master Sensei, "The Legacy of Yamanouchi ends tonight."

"I believe you will find yourself mistaken, Oroku Saki," Master Sensei said, gripping his staff.

"Dude… did you base your armor on Mobile Suit Gundam?" Ron asked, taking a single step back, "Cause, man, if Sunrise Studios saw you they'd sue your pants off…"

"I must question why fate has saw fit for me to have enemies with uncontrollable mouths…" the Shredder growled, giving Ron a withered look. "Surrender yourself to me, Monkey Master, and give me the Han, and these students will survive and this school will not burn. Face me, and you will face defeat and watch as everyone here dies and this school burns."

Ron glanced to Master Sensei. "If… If it will save lives…"

"Not a chance, Ron-san," Master Sensei shook his head, "Everyone here will defend you with their dying breath."

"Starting with yours?" Shredder asked the aged master.

"If you believe you can defeat me in combat, Oroku… then let us face one another," Sensei growled.

"I will not have to, old man," Shredder crossed his arms, "You have already forgotten the first rule of Ninjutsu… always be mindful of your surroundings."

Sensei's eyes darted around then widened as Yori embraced him. He gasped as blood dripped down his beard. "Yori-chan…"

"Forgive me, Master…" Yori said with her eyes closed and her blade impelling out through the old master's back.

"I love you… as if you were my daughter…" Sensei coughed as Ron watched the scene in complete shock. "You… you made an oath… of honor…"

"I love you… as my master…" Yori said, digging her blade in deeper, to make the death quicker and, to end his suffering, "But I made an oath… to my father before we even met."

"The Shredder misuses your honor, my dearest…" Sensei touched her cheek, "I pray… you discover this before… it is too late."

"Go in peace," Yori said, not able to look upon her now former master, "Please…"

"Yori? Yori!" Ron called out, "SENSEI!"

Yori removed her bloody blade helped Sensei to the ground. She took a step back as Ron rushed to his side, as Ron tried to help his teacher, Yori took slow but steady steps back toward the Shredder's side.

"Yori… How could you?!" Ron asked, clinging to Master Sensei's body.

"She did what she had to do," Shredder said, looking down at the young man, "Now you must do the same."

Ron clinched his jaw then turned and ran toward the wall. "There's no escape, Boy." Shredder called after him.

Ron found a crack just large enough for a rodent to get through and pulled out Rufus. "Rufus, get out of here, soon as you're far enough away call KP," He said handing him the Kimunicator.

"Nuhuh!" Rufus shook his head, his beady little eyes wide and fearful. "Not leaving you!"

Ron shook his head and touched his pet's head, "There's too many and I don't think I can get out of this even with my powers… you have to get Kim to get me out of this. And you have to protect Hana. He wants her, too, and I'm not letting them take her."

Ron glanced up when he heard the sound of Shredder's armored footsteps approaching. "Rufus, go! You have to hurry and… and tell Kim I love her. I always will."

Rufus looked hesitant for a moment, then turned and ran through the hole in the wall. "Your rat has abandoned you as well," Shredder said, standing between Ron and Sensei's body.

Ron let out a low growl when he saw Yori lowering herself to her knees beside Sensei, and with a flash of blue jumped and landed between his dead master's body and the teary-eyed girl. "YOU! You don't get to touch him!" Ron growled as Yori crawled backwards, quickly brushing the tears from her eyes.

"You don't understand…" Yori said, climbing back to her feet, "I had no choice…"

"You always have a choice…" Ron shook his head.

She glanced away and stepped back timidly as Shredder approached.

"Your emotions are out of control, Ronald Stoppable, you are unfocused, and without focus your powers are useless…" Shredder said, popping his neck. "Surrender. I do not wish to harm you."

Ron held out his hand and the Lotus Blade flew from the broken window of the main building and the handle went right to his hand. "You still wish to fight?" Shredder asked as Ron took a fighting stance. "So be it…" He stretched out his arms and six blades extended from both fists.

Ron growled, and took one step forward then broke into a run toward the Shredder…

-KPTMNT—

Kim glanced up when a photo fell off her family's living room wall. She got up from where the family was talking and walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Ron embracing each other back in Pre-K, but a massive crack went down between them, and several smaller chips and cracks covered Ron. She frowned deeply as a bad feeling quickly washed over her.

She gave a fleeting glance back to her family. "Hey, I'm running to the rest room right quick, be right back…" She said before bouncing up the stairs to her loft.

She sat down at her computer and hit a few keys and her old friend Wade quickly appeared on the screen. "Hey, Kim! What's up?"

"Hey, Wade…" Kim said, glancing at her door for a moment, "Do you… still have Ron chipped?"

"Kim… you know, ethically and legally I shouldn't even consider breaching anyone's personal rights and…"

"Wade… do you?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, want me to check on him?" Wade said, a blush crossing his nose.

Wade whistled to himself for a second as he keyed on his computer. His brow quickly furrowed and he frowned deeply. "Huh…"

"Huh? What's Huh? I don't think I like huh…" Kim frowned leaning forward.

"I've lost contact with him completely…" Wade said, punching some more keys more roughly, "I can't even bring up the backup subroutines on the chip…"

"Oh… I'm sure… this is nothing to worry about…" Wade said avoiding eye contact.

"The chip?" Kim asked, taking a few steady breaths.

"Oh, no… I just got a SOS from Rufus… dispatched a high speed drone to pick him up and bring him to you…" Wade said, then quickly added, "But I'm sure there's nothing wrong…"

"Wade, I want a ride to Japan, NOW, I don't care which or how many favors we have to cash in. Use them all if we have to…" Kim stood up and quickly grabbed her mission gear. She changed clothes and ran down the stairs.

She started to explain to her parents, April and Casey about Ron, but before she could even begin every window shattered and several purple and black ninjas flipped into the home. Anne gripped Hana tightly as James threw up his arms, "Dang it, Kimberly! Didn't we talk about you bring your work home with you?"

April and Casey glanced at each other as James continued to rant about the brand new windows being broken, when they recognized the attacking ninjas. "Foot Ninjas? In Middleton?"

A tall, bald, well-built Asian man kicked down the door and walked in with his arms crossed. Casey smiled when the man recognized him. "Jones…" the Asian growled.

"Hey, Tetsu, how ya been buddy?" He glanced at his fiancé and grinned, "Wow, Babe! Here I thought this trip was going to be boring!"

To Be Continued…

**To save Ron, Kim isn't going to be able to do it on her own… she's going to have to get some help… some help from a group who knows who she's dealing with… who have dealt with them before. Next Chapter: Friends in Need… **


End file.
